


Boi Bye

by GoDownWithTheShips



Series: Heterochromia Soul Mates [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heterochromia, M/M, Soul Mate AU, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithTheShips/pseuds/GoDownWithTheShips
Summary: Upon birth, everyone is born with heterochromia. A remarkable event that grants everyone a soul mate. The right eye of a person is their natural eye color, and their left eye is the color of their soul mate's. A person will have the multicolored eyes up until the moment they meet their soul mate, then their left eye becomes their natural eye color. At least for the most part, the soul mate's eye color is slightly in the left eye to show the bond the two people have.A bond that Hanamaki Takahiro wants nothing to do with. He rather his friend Oikawa find his soul mate in order to stop the constant complaints about not having one, but when does life ever want to work with you? Makki is certainly learning that the answer is never after learning a potential new guy is not Oikawa's soul mate, but his.





	Boi Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Matsuhana's time to shine! A daisuga is in the works, and it should be the next one posted!

Oikawa’s mind has barely woken up by the time his first class begins, and he’s vaguely taking down notes as his teacher writes them on the board. Honestly, his eyes are just copying down what they see while his brain registers none of it. It’s not a surprise considering how late he stayed up the previous night listening to his friend Suga gush about his new soul mate. He had no qualms during the phone call about the time, but now as he finds himself barely keeping his eyes open, he regrets it. 

“Pssttt, Oikawa.” A boy behind him whispers, but receives no acknowledgement of having heard it.

“Oikawa,” the boy tries again, a little firmer. Still, he gets no response and after quickly glancing at his teacher who is facing the board, he gives the desk seat in front of him a kick.

Finally, Oikawa turns around with a glare to his friend.

“What, Makki?” Oikawa questions quietly as he turns his head back towards the board, but leans his body back so he is close enough for Makki to lean forward and whisper to him.

“My source tells me there’s going to be a new guy in our grade as of today,” Makki utters, and Oikawa scoffs at him.

“Your source is your aunt who works in the office.”

“Still a source,” Makki contends as he folds his arms in order to lean his head on them.

“What does it matter if there’s a new guy? Aren’t you all ‘soul mates don’t exist, and this eye shit is just some weird game God likes to play’,” Oikawa argues to his friend as he gives the teacher a dazzling smile as she glances over at the two of them. Makki doesn’t even pretend as if he’s not talking to Oikawa, not that their teacher looks at him after Oikawa smiles at her.

“For you. I want to hear the end of your constant whining and complaining about soul mates and how everyone has theirs but you.”

“I do not,” Oikawa spits back as he turns his head slightly to look Makki straight in the eye. As always though, Makki keeps a straight face at Oikawa’s glare.

“Do. We’ll have to find him at lunch. I think my aunt said that he’s in clas-“

“I don’t need you meddling in my life! I will find my soul mate on my own,” Oikawa proudly declares as he turns back around in his seat.

“Right,” Makki simply offers in response as he decides that he’ll just have to investigate the new guy on his own. Hopefully he is Oikawa’s soul mate, so Makki won’t have to listen to Oikawa complained about his lack of one ten times a day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Alright new guy, where ya at?” Makki mutters to himself as he walks around the cafeteria. He doesn’t know everyone in their school by name, but for the most part, he can recognize faces of people he’s seen around before. He’s praying the new guy will sit with a group of people he’s familiar with so he can easily pick him out. All he needs to do is see if the guy’s soul mate eye matches Oikawa’s in order for his friend to stop bitching and moaning. 

“Shit new guy, where you hiding,” Makki grumbles out as his search around the cafeteria turns up no faces he truly doesn’t recognize.

“I was in the bushes outside earlier, but I got hungry and decided to come inside and get some food,” a sudden deep voice pipes up behind Makki and he has to keep himself from jumping five feet in the air at the sudden presence of the new guy he had been trying to find.

“I didn’t realize the squirrels allowed anyone in their bushes,” Makki jokes as he turns around to face the new guy, he tilts his head slightly and looks over to where Oikawa is sitting with some people. 

Oikawa doesn’t notice him right away, but as he glances up to talk to the person across from him, his eyes meet Makki’s. Oikawa seems confused at first for why Makki happened to be standing in the middle of the cafeteria, but after Oikawa glances at the man in front of him, he seems to realize what Makki is doing and shakes his head. Makki can only grin back in response and hope that he has a chance to embarrass Oikawa a little bit.

“Seeing as how squirrels live in trees and not bushes, I think they were fine with me camping out there,” the boy throws back at Makki, who is still grinning at Oikawa. However, the sudden sass thrown back at him has him slightly impressed and he finally ends his silent war with Oikawa to grace the guy with an appreciative grin. Not many people are willing or able to banter with Makki, and he enjoys anyone that can. Or tries, in Oikawa’s case.

“Maybe I was referring to the rest of your family and not the actual ani-holy shit,” Makki yells out loud as he actually watches the boy’s eyes change right in front of him. Or at least, the left eye. 

“Hm, so that’s how it works,” the other guy calmly murmurs as Makki begins freaking out. 

He thought this guy could possibly be Oikawa’s soul mate, but somehow the attractive boy with dark curly hair is his? His soul mate?! Makki’s never wanted to find his soul mate, and now in the middle of the cafeteria, he finds his. Nope, nope, nope, his mind repeats over and over as he tries to think of what to do.

“I suppose I should introduce myself then, I’m Matsukawa Iss-“ The boy doesn’t even get to finish before Makki decides what his next move is: running out of the cafeteria with a loud “boi, bye.”

Not only did the new guy witness Makki running out of the cafeteria, but so did everyone else in the room after the scream of “boi bye.” Matsukawa’s reaction is simple confusion, others are slightly bewildered, some merely shrug, but one person in particular is outrageously laughing with half his body on the table. 

Oikawa can’t stop himself from laughing his ass off after watching his friend rush out of the cafeteria, and knowing exactly the reason why. He supposes, as he begins to calm down, that he should be more concerned about his friend or saddened that the new boy is not his soul mate. However, the irony of the situation can only make him break out in hysterics.

He’s finally relaxed again and barely chuckling to himself as everyone in the cafeteria begins to proceed with what they had been doing before the exclamation. Oikawa’s stomach hurts from laughing so hard, and he merely lets his head rest on the table until a shadow falls over him.

“Do you know that guy?” The boy who is Makki’s soul mate questions Oikawa as he scratches the back of his head.

“Makki, I’m his bestest friend!” Oikawa exclaims as he sits up a little bit.

“He would argue otherwise,” a boy across from Oikawa contends.

“Shh, Yahaba.”

“Why’d he run off?” The boy asks, and Oikawa realizes he maybe should have said no to knowing Makki.

“Well, he’s, kind of, ya kno-“ Oikawa begins to stutter out, his hands flying each and every way as he tries to find a way to gently break it to the poor guy.

“Against soul mates,” Yahaba states before he puts a bite of rice in his mouth. Oikawa glares slightly at him, but is also relieved he didn’t have to say it.

“So he’s not just shy?” Oikawa snorts at that, and pats the seat next to him; he had been saving it for Makki, but clearly that means nothing now.

“That would be my last adjective to describe Makki,” Oikawa explains as the new guy sits next to him.

“It’d be better than him hating me,” the new guy whispers as he folds his arms together and lays his head on them.

“He doesn’t hate you, he just hates the whole soul mate thing,” Oikawa tries to reason as his heart breaks at seeing the sad expression on the man’s face.

“I never did get your name; I feel weird thinking of you as just the new guy.”

“Matsukawa Issei. You should tell your friend that since he ran off before I could finish saying it.”

“Well Matsukawa, I’m Oikawa Tooru!” Oikawa exclaims proudly, although it has little effect on the newly introduced Matsukawa. Oikawa thinks the reaction is a good indication he and Makki will get along, because Makki had a less than enthusiastic reaction to him as well.

“Nice to meet you,” Matsukawa weakly offers in return, and Oikawa can feel the sadness leaking out of his voice.

“You’re really upset about Makki running off aren’t you?” Oikawa inquires as he watches Matsukawa turn his head towards him.

“I grew up thinking meeting my soul mate would be a better experience,” Matsukawa explains. A snort can be heard immediately after he finishes, and both Oikawa and Matsukawa turn to see Yahaba sitting up straight with his arms crossed.

“Please, it’s way better than when I met mine,” Yahaba asserts as he glares at the boy sitting next to him, who turns the other way and crouches in on himself after vaguely being addressed. Oikawa hides his snort behind his hand, and waves for Yahaba to offer up his story.

“My soul mate,” he emphasizes loudly, “did the complete opposite of running away from me after we met. Instead, he ran at me and tried to punch me. Did punch me in the face!” Yahaba sighs after he finishes, and at seeing the startled look on Matsukawa’s face, he takes a breath before continuing.

“After the initial shock of meeting my soul mate, and being punched by him, we talked. He explained that his first reaction to being surprised is punching. Therefore, his reaction to meeting me, was to punch me.”

“I said sorry,” the boy next to Yahaba grunts out, but Yahaba ignores it and continues on.

“It was a bit of a weird day; I wouldn’t call if great or bad. I certainly did not expect that reaction, and even after the explanation as to why, I still had my doubts about it, but we’ve worked through it. Makki probably needs to work through it as well, and honestly, I would have taken Kentarou running away from me rather than punching me,” Yahaba finishes and leans over to plant a kiss on his soul mate’s cheek as a sort of apology for bringing up the story again.

“So you’re saying, I somehow have to talk to the guy who ran away from me and hates soul mates, about being soul mates,” Matsukawa ponders as he glances between Yahaba and Oikawa.

“Yep!” Oikawa brightly answers, and Matsukawa frowns at the response. 

“How?”

“Simple, Mattsun! You have me!” Oikawa confidently exclaims as everyone at the table feels their lives shorten by a few years.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Ok, so Makki will come here to meet with me to walk home together, and then once he’s here, Yahaba will call me. I’ll excus- Mattsun are you listening?”

“Yes, go on your majesty.” Oikawa pouts at the nickname, but continues explaining his plan.

“So, I’ll excuse myself and then you can walk over, and I suggest grabbing his wrist, and will talk with him about the soul mate thing.”

“That’s your plan, ‘talk with him about the soul mate thing?’ I don’t know if that will wo-,“ Matsukawa argues before Oikawa shushes and pushes him behind the tree.”

“That’s only the final phase! Now hide, I see Makki coming out of the school,” Oikawa stresses as he turns his face forward and pulls his phone out to look as if he hadn’t been plotting with Makki’s new soul mate.

“Hey, Oikawa ready to go?” Makki asks with little enthusiasm, his brain still trying to process the event from lunch time.

“Of course I a-! Wait, Yahaba’s calling me! I’ll be right back,” Oikawa blurts out practically all at once, and Makki can only stare slightly wide eyed as he friends marches five feet away to take a phone call. He sighs, and accepts it; Oikawa can be weird at times.

“Can we talk for a second?” Interrupts Makki’s thoughts about his weird experiences with Oikawa, and he finds himself suddenly staring back at the face from lunch.

“I’m suppose to be getting home, so if you don’t mind,” Makki declares, but as he moves his body to turn and walk away, he finds that he can’t. Looking down, he notices the large hand locked around his wrist.

“Listen, please,” the boy whispers with a hint of sadness, and Makki finds himself agreeing as he hears the emotion in his soul mate’s voice.

“Your friend, friends, told me that you’re not fond of soul mates. They didn’t say why, and that’s your story to tell, but I am a believer in soul mates. Which, probably sounds bad to you, and you probably think that means I’m going to force this on you, but I’m not. I want to be your soul mate, and you to be mine, but, shit I had a point here,” Matsukawa mumbles as he scratches the back of his head with his free hand to try and remember what he wanted to say.

“Anyways, what I’m trying to say is, as your soul mate, I’m going to respect what you want. So, if you don’t want a soul mate, then how about a friend who happens to have your eye color in theirs?” Matsukawa finishes, but still holds onto Makki’s wrist to make sure he gets some kind of answer.

“What was your name again?” Makki questions, as he keeps his face turned away from the other boy’s.

“Matsukawa Issei.”

“Well, Matsukawa Issei. I will have you know that I am not a fan of soul mates, because my mom ended up in an abusive relationship because of them. She didn’t want to be in the relationship from the start, because she felt something was off, but everyone believed so much in soul mates, that they forced her into it. Forced her into a relationship which left her with permanent scars in and on her body, and mine apparently,” Makki offers up to Matsukawa as he finally turns his body towards him.

“However, there does seem to be some sort of unearthly pull or magic with this whole soul mate thing, so I do feel slightly attached to you. But, I’m not going to start calling you my soul mate, and I’m only agreeing to being your friend right now,” Makki punctuates his last statement by placing his free hand on his hip.

Matsukawa lets go of his wrist after Makki concludes his answer, and he can feel the smile building on his face as he realizes he has a chance with his soul mate. Makki seems offended by the smile, because he’s suddenly lunging at Matsukawa to grab his collar.

“Why are you smiling, I said friend! Not soul mate!” Makki yells as he tries to shake the taller man with his collar. 

“Friends to lovers,” Matsukawa snorts out as Makki finally lets go and give him an offending look.

“Oh, I heard lovers!” Oikawa suddenly shouts as he rejoins the other two, jumping onto Makki’s back.

“That’s what we’ll get too,” Matsukawa explains as he gives Oikawa little high five after he climbs off of a squawking Makki.

“Hah, my plan worked!”

“Yes, it did Oikawa. Now I have someone be my partner in teasing Oikawa,” Makki states airily as he waves his hand at a grinning Matsukawa.

“What? No! Mattsun I helped you out!” Oikawa cries as he looks back and forth between the two.

“Ah, but he’s cuter,” Matsukawa argues as he flings an arm around Makki’s shoulders.

Oikawa gives an offended squawk in return.

Maybe this will work, Makki ponders as he listens to ‘Mattsun’ trade a few more remarks with Oikawa. His arm comfortable and warm on Makki’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I always forget to mention, but thanks for all the wonderful comments and kudos on the other works!


End file.
